Alliance
Alliance is the 20th episode of season 7 and the 170th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary September 15 – 1 day for the day of the Final Trial, 16:00 h. The episode begins in the apartment of , who is seeing a film in the television of plasma when a spectre enters to possess Mrs. Hertz, showing the eyes of X.A.N.A. in temporary possession and goes to the Factory to gather with the Lyoko-Warriors, taking the key of the car to go direct to the parking and sets it up quickly since there is little time for the Apocalypse. Tonight in the Factory, the Lyoko-Warriors are expecting in the room of the supercomputer not to be listened the conversation by the Baron and this place is safe, when it appears Mrs. Hertz when arriving of the elevator. Yumi doesn't dare to speak with X.A.N.A. afterwards what he has done, and Aelita explains that they only are here not to be listened the conversation by the Baron. X.A.N.A.-Suzanne asks Jeremy if he has created the program that gave the data and he says him that it's already smart to destroy the Baron once and for all. Odd does a small question if it knows the "Sentinel Program", X.A.N.A. still has memories in the future dystopic when he created the sentinels but now in this new timeline they're able to imitate the powers of the Warriors everything by his effort to destroy to the sentinels with the virtual training. Yumi swallows saliva and asks if he knows the identity of the Baron, but X.A.N.A.-Suzanne doesn't answer to the question avoiding the look of Yumi. Then she discovers that he knows it well but doesn't dare to say the identity and prefers to leave bury in the past, is better to leave to the unknown, instead of answering to the question he says that is the only who knows it and they can ask him. Aelita suddenly remembers something after saving in the future by Ulrich of the future when Franz saw the photo of Alex and he finished with an odd reaction. Aelita decides to go to the Hermitage to speak with Franz surely that there are a lot of secrets hidden and she says that her father hasn't to follow with his lies and he must say the truth, she goes alone leaving the Lyoko-Warriors and X.A.N.A.-Suzanne. The Lyoko-Warriors also go back to Kadic and X.A.N.A.-Suzanne remains in the factory to watch if there is some activity of the Baron. When going out of the factory, the Lyoko-Warriors do a brief comment on X.A.N.A. that it's the third time that he helps it after a long time when they combated against the marabounta and he helped them to change the uranium. To the following morning during the class, Alex already has gone back and a student asks him why he hadn't come to the class in a week. Alex only says that he was ill, when the class of sciences begins with Mrs. Hertz but still under X.A.N.A.'s control, she follows with the same personality. Sissi surely thinks that X.A.N.A. is in her interior but free of the control of Mrs. Hertz explaining again on the theories of the science that has to be prepared for the presentation of today, when Ulrich begins to distrust in Alex if he's really the Baron and why he hadn't come to class. Odd says Alex that he has lost a lot of things when several actors came here to France for a film and he has the autograph signed teaching only for boasting. It seems that Alex didn't care nothing about that and he's something depressed, now Naomi must do a presentation and thenA Alex says that he won't go to the meeting at the factory. To the cape of half hour afterwards, the Lyoko-Warriors (without Alex) go to the factory to gather with X.A.N.A.-Suzanne. Aelita, remembering in a flashback, she speaks him with Franz asking on the reaction when he saw the photo of Alex if he knows him well. He raises of the armchair and denies to know all but Aelita angers by his secrets that the project Carthage and Lyoko is shattering her own life when the men in black pursued her. She answers if he doesn't want to explain at all, she goes away and she won't go back to the Hermitage until her father explain her the truth, giving a slam to the door. Almost to midnight at 23:42 h, in the laboratory, X.A.N.A.-Suzanne reviews the program created by Jeremy by the data which already is smart to execute. William asks him what goes to happen tomorrow. X.A.N.A.-Suzanne predicts that they will arrive several species of ships with armies of sentinels preparing for the destruction of the Earth and the life of the people is in danger, signals that the Lyoko-Warriors are the only hope. X.A.N.A.-Suzanne is very sure that they will save the world, and X.A.N.A. is decided to participate in the apocalyptic war materialising the X.A.N.A.'s monsters against the sentinels and they also will need to ask help again at Maitena, Priscilla, Mathias, Anais and Caroline. Sissi also adds that they also will need help of and to participate in the war. Aelita finishes to remember the premonitory dream when mentioning the name of Hiroki that he will be murdered by a sentinel and they don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, the supercomputer detects that the Baron is in the Factory expecting the arrival and William decides do the virtual Translation to combat against the Baron. Jeremy prepares his Translation to the Earth with his powers. Once as spectre form, he goes to the interior of the Factory to find the Baron again. Without thinking a minute, William with his sword uses the supersmoke to attack the Baron and ready to remove his mask, but he covers again his face when X.A.N.A.-Suzanne appears and occupies William's place and begins the fight to entertain him a while. Ulrich sees the clock in the doll and already is midnight that it's 0:00 h and today it is the day September 16. In some part of England, Samantha is looking to the sky, a dark cloud is beginning to cover when they appear the ships releasing the armies of sentinels beginning the Apocalypse, and finishes the episode. Gallery Episode170.jpg|Mrs. Hertz under X.A.N.A.'s control. es:Alianza fr:Alliance Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes